


Babes in Toyland

by Viridian5



Series: Pike and Benny Stash [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (movie)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-25
Updated: 2000-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older boys play with different toys.</p><p>(A Pike & Benny joint.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babes in Toyland

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a trip to New York City's Toys in Babeland.

"Oh, I'm gonna like it here," Benny said. His eyes went wide as they swept over the rows and rows of books and toys. "They have Koosh flails!"

"Keep your voice down," Pike said.

"It'll be okay."

"No, it won't. There's a giant woman over there fondling an ten inch rubber dick that's the width of a small ham."

Ben put his hand on Pike's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big, bad woman with the monster dick." He couldn't help noticing how uncomfortable his friend looked. Everyone in the whole _store_ couldn't help noticing how uncomfortable Pike looked. "I'm still trying to figure out your family background. I mean, you've had to watch your ass since you were five, and cousin-groping seemed to be a spectator sport. But sex toys make you uncomfortable?"

"All of that's completely different from going into an X-rated store to buy this... stuff."

"Damned right. This is more wholesome."

"My family wouldn't approve of what we do together either." Pike sounded conflicted about it, but guilt had always been a major component of his design specs.

It was a part of Pike that Ben had to struggle to understand, since he wasn't similarly equipped. "Another point against them."

"I know, I know."

"I have to save you from your puritanical hypocrite roots."

"Look, it's just that..." Pike squirmed. It was cute. "I like what we're doing already. Don't you?"

Benny grinned and toyed with the dangling end of his chain choke collar, the one he'd bought at the pet store. "Fuck, yeah. I love it."

"Then we shouldn't need this stuff."

"We don't _need_ this stuff. It just adds to the fun." Benny strapped a little disk to his palm and brushed it over the side of Pike's face. The softness of fake fur must have sensitized his skin, because he shivered. "Like this. Isn't this cute?"

"Yeah, until you get tired of that and start me on the one with the rubber spikes."

"Don't worry; I'm a man on a mission. I don't foresee rubber spikes in your future. At least, not yet."

"Don't worry? Now I'm terrified."

"You say the sweetest things." Benny leaned in close and whispered, "I'm doing this for us. I'm looking for a cockring or something so we'll last longer. Being young and healthy and enthusiastic and just about able to come from listening to you _talk_ sometimes, I want something that'll give me more control over how long I can do things to you. Get it?"

Pike actually blushed. It was cute. "Yeah," he said, his soft, sandpapered voice sounding huskier than usual.

"Then let's shop."

******************************************************

"But you have to touch this one," Ben said. "It's all jelly-like." Its texture looked so odd that it demanded to be touched.

"Like I _had to_ touch the last seven?" It appeared that Pike felt he'd passed his dildo-fondling threshold.

Benny disagreed. "This one's _different_."

"Aren't they all?" Pike said, sarcasm itself. "Ben, the woman with the monster dick is staring at us."

"She probably wants to know if I'm willing to rent you out."

"We're leaving right now!"

"Don't worry; she has to realize you can't possibly be as big as that thing she's holding."

"Thanks. I think. If she comes at us, I'm throwing you to her. You're perverse enough that you might like what she has in mind."

Pike didn't even let _Benny_ fuck him, so there was no way some woman with a dildo was getting a shot. Though Ben had hopes of talking him around to the whole fucking thing. You just had to let him get his feet wet gradually.

Benny sighed. Patience. _So_ not him. The things Pike made him do.... "Okay, okay. On to business."

"_Thank you_."

"Now we check out... the butt plugs."

"No!"

"Just wanted to see if I could get one past you."

"Not on the best day of your life."

Benny stuck out his tongue and moved on to the cockring table. The size of the selection was a bit overwhelming, actually. He started opening and closing everything there, just to try out the closures and the like, but really didn't know what he should choose. He also kept an eye on Pike, who stood in the corner and seemed to be hoping the wall might absorb him and get him out of there.

"Can I help you?" a saleswoman asked. She was young, cute, and a bit on the punky side. Friendly too.

Looked like it was time to make his shamelessness work for him. "I'm looking for a good cockring for someone who's never used one before." Benny could almost feel Pike cringe behind him.

She picked up something that actually looked like a leather bracelet with a number of snaps on it and said, "This is our all-purpose, adjustable model. Its velcro or snap closure allows for speedy removal, if you want it. It makes a good first cockring."

"Hey, Pike, it's baby's first cockring!"

"I don't know you...." Pike called back.

"My brother's shy," Benny said to the saleswoman. It did snap open and closed easily. It being leather didn't hurt either. "How do you put it on?" And Pike had left the building. In a hurry. Benny sighed, but he hadn't expected anything different. "I'll take it. I'll probably come back for more stuff another time. Do you have some quick instructions on how to use this?" He could get everything else he wanted explained to him next time too.

******************************************************

Benny sat next to Pike in the van. "I know what you're going to say."

Pike wouldn't look at him. "Oh, this should be good. Do tell me."

Ben stroked the leather cockring that he currently wore around his wrist like a bracelet. Had to love things that were adjustable. "I embarrassed you. I deliberately brought you someplace that makes you uncomfortable."

"That's all I have to say? I find that hard to believe."

"You're not in a talkative mood right now." Benny offered the large link at the end of his collar to Pike. "Yank my chain?"

Pike struggled not to smile and lost. "I should. I should yank 'til you turn purple."

"That's no fun." Ben straddled Pike's lap and kissed the top of his head, brushing his lips against soft, brown hair. "This is heading toward fun." When he shifted, he smiled at Pike's gasp.

"Cheater."

Benny kissed his way down to Pike's lips. "You love it."

But Pike pushed him away. "This isn't about you wanting to try out a new toy, is it?"

Pike's overdeveloped sense of paranoia made Ben really sad sometimes. How many childhood betrayals did you have to suffer through to be that suspicious so early in life?

"I have enough reasons to jump you. I swear I won't use anything weird on you--"

"Or on you."

"Or on me this time."

"This time?"

You couldn't scare Pike with a sextoy shop and expect to use something on him during the same day. Not at all. He only let you push him so far, something Ben respected. Something Ben liked, most times. You needed to coax and convince him into doing things. "Give me a chance to talk you into it some other time. I'll make it worth your while."

Pike smiled, pulled Benny in close, and stroked the leather strap of the cockring fastened around his wrist. "Okay. Convince me."

"Fuck. I love you."

"I know."

### End


End file.
